1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for improving vehicle operator (driver's) driving assistance of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many patent applications regarding previously proposed vehicle operator driving assistance systems to assist the vehicle driver's driving. A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 10-211886 published on Aug. 11, 1998 exemplifies a previously proposed vehicle operator driving assistance improving system. In the previously proposed vehicle operator driving assistance improving system disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application First Publication, a potential risk magnitude (so-called, a risk potential) is defined on the basis of a relative movement state with each of surrounding vehicles (obstacles inclusive) and a value of an assistance torque to a vehicular steering system or steering reaction force is adjusted on the basis of a value of the calculated risk potential. Such a vehicular driving assistance system as described above can be considered to be aimed at suppressing a risky driving operation in a case where the driver (or operator) tries to operate a vehicular component (a steering wheel), this driving operation being such that it is predicted that a risk will be involved.